


turn down the lights, turn down the bed

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Bandits (2001)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Terry doesn’t mind sharing – not anymore.





	turn down the lights, turn down the bed

**Author's Note:**

> 002/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge.
> 
> Written for prompt #40 – share.
> 
> Title from the Bonnie Tyler song “I Can’t Make You Love Me”

Terry doesn’t pull away when his fingers slip on Kate’s sweat slick skin and go sliding over Joe’s hand, doesn’t flinch when he goes from feeling her supple flesh to his calloused, doesn’t mutter an apology.

Terry doesn’t _mind_ sharing – not anymore.

Instead he keeps rutting against the cleft of Kate’s bare ass, keeps rocking into her with bitten off moans every time Joe’s thrusts into her cunt send her back against Terry’s cock, keeps palming her hip with his hand gripping right over Joe’s own with no desire to pull away.

Terry waits for his turn, and enjoys it.

 


End file.
